Seminar 028
Preview Text A loud-mouthed caveman attempts to save the future with comic and disastrous results. Featuring "The Brontosaurus Effect". Plot 'Wrapper' Student 3 says he is bored by the class time. The Instructor comes online just as he finishes his gripes about school. The Instructor punishes his griping by removing his credit for this class, and giving him the boot until the next lesson. She gives the other students a fair waring before continuing the class. She tells the class that they have only two classes left before their midterms. She then gives the class a new work to observe; a work of parody called "The Brontosaurus Effect." 'The Brontosaurus Effect' Frank and Benny discuss Frank's newest raise from the boss. They crack jokes about their wife's shopping skills, and a studio audience can be faintly heard laughing at their jokes. Suddenly, a mysterious voice from the future appears telling them that they must eliminate all dinosaurs to save the future and tells them that they will need the help of Wazzo to complete their task. The boys call out to Wazzo, an alien, to help them eliminate the dinosaurs. They tell Wazoo that they've been told that the dinosaurs must be removed to save the human race. Wazoo refuses at first, siting that he cannot kill. Frank then wishes for Wazoo to simply move them to a different time period, which he gladly does. The boys then go home, happy that they have saved the future. Meanwhile in the future, Greg Benson and Mr. Lee Space discuss whether their plan worked. Once Greg sees that the dinosaurs are gone, Mr. Space rejoices that they no longer have to use flying cars and live in houses in the air. By eliminating the dinosaurs, he expects their company stock to go through the roof. Amidst their rejoicing, Greg notices that their plan seams to not have worked as planned. As it turns out, Wazoo is a double agent from the future working for rival corporation Wellcogs International and in turn has worked against the wishes of Mr. Space. Mr. Space fires Greg after this massive failure. At Wellcogs International, Wazoo asks if he has pleased him. Mr. Wellcogs tells Wazoo he is well pleased. And now that the earth is coming to an end, he tells Wazzo that if he ever returns to that time again to tell future inhabitants that it was Wellcogs International that brought about their future. Frank and Benny go home. They are very happy, and decide to go get some two inch Brontosaurus T-bone steak with Frank's bonus money. Velma tells Frank that since the dinosaurs are gone, there are no more Brontosaurus T-bone steaks. Franks says they'll do like the boys in the future do: cry out for help. He ends the short screaming out, "Velma!!!!" 'Wrapper' The Instructor tells the class to take notes of the class today. She also says that actions like that of Student 3 will be dealt with, as it is inappropriate. Cast In The Wrapper Emma Bowyer-Warner as The Instructor Seth Adam Sher as Student 3 Brian Oldham as Student 11 Marrcus Beattie as Student 12 In The Brontosaurus Effect Bill Young as Frank Flagstone Chip Joel as Benny Rumble Paul Bruggemann as Greg Benson Lee Sands as Wazoo Tipp Collier as Mr. Lee Space Don Pice as Mr. Wellcogs Kim Gianapolis as Velma Flagstone M Sieiro Garcia as Bobbie Rumble Category:Episodes